fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuko (SSB16)
Ryuko is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Ryuko is the 6th Anime character in the game, only behind , , , and . Ryuko almost has the same attributies as Shulk however, She's alot lighter and faster and her moves are more faster. Attributes Ryuko is a character with a long disjoint hitbox for a powerful weapon-based character with arguably one of the most highly adaptable fighting styles in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Ryuko's main perk is her signature weapon - the Scissors Blade - which grants her an almost ridiculous amount of reach comparable to large characters like despite her average size, similar to previous incarnations of (even having a tipper of sorts in the middle of the Scissors Blade which deals more damage and knockback); however, Ryuko's disjointed range trumps any previous swordfighters in the series since the Scissors Blade releases a long disjoint hitbox, boosting the weapon's already great range. The Scissors Blade isn't lacking in power either, and hence allows Ryuko to attack at a respectably safe range while dealing consistent damage. Ryuko's moveset supports these perks as She has a powerful aerial game, possessing aerials with little to no landing lag which he can use very effectively to approach and space opponents with his enormously disjointed range (notably his neutral and forward aerials which are arguably as useful in his metagame as Marth's aerials were in Melee and Brawl), while having powerful and long-reaching aerial finishers to boot, all which can surprise opponents with the sudden extension of the Scissors Blade's tip. Her ground game is also decent, as her tilts are fast enough to combo into her aerials and all her smash attacks have good KO potential and incredible reach, and in the hands of a skilled player it can be incredibly difficult to approach Ryuko since she can easily create space with her high ranged moves. However, Ryuko has her flaws. Ryuko has among one of the worst frame data in the game, with most of her attacks not starting up until only after a few frames pass along with high endlag on some, which makes her matchups against fast characters with quick attacks such as difficult to fend off. This is due to her not possessing a quick get-off-me option apart from her jab, neutral and forward aerials, allowing opponents that are right in his face to easily juggle her with attacks. This problem can be somewhat solved by learning the autocancelling times of her aerials (which allows him to act out of moves much faster), but to achieve this reliably can be extremely difficult due to the technical skill required to autocancel reliably: a few frames early or late can potentially prevent Ryuko's move from even starting up, causing her to get punished. Her recovery is also predictable due to Senketsu Shippu providing only mediocre horizontal distance, and her Jump-boosted jumps can be easily interrupted by any stray attack offstage. In addition, her recovery is further burdened if she happens to be sent offstage, She will have a rough time coming back by that way. Although most of these flaws. Finally, Ryuko is hampered by having no projectiles while also having difficulty countering projectiles due to her slow attacks. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Ryūko pulls out the other half of the scissor blade and then crosses both blades in an x-shape as she raises them up into the air. *Side: Ryūko points with her index finger on her left hand and says, “You don’t look so tough!” *Down: Ryūko twirls her scissor blade around with her right hand, and then strikes a fighting pose while saying, “I won’t go down so easy!” 'On-Screen Apperance' *Ryūko first appears standing on the stage. She then proceeds to pull the small latch on the red glove on her left hand, which draws her blood and allows her and Senketsu to perform Life Fiber Synchronization. Once pulled, small flashes of light envelop Ryūko for two seconds before disappearing, revealing her in her transformed state. Ryūko then pulls out her scissor blade and goes into her fighting stance. 'Idle Poses' *Brings her Scissor Blade infront of her then back. *Twirls her Scissor Blade around 'Victory Poses' *Ryuko extends her Scissor Blade and swings it horizontally while smiling. *Ryuko turns around and thrusts her Scissor Blade downwards on the ground. *Ryuko puts her Scissor Blade on her shoulder and smiles at the player. In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia